Doppio sogno
by Megnove
Summary: Per la "Saga degli Aztechi". Cosa avrà visto 009 davanti alle immagini in lotta dei due dei?


**Doppio Sogno**

La donna è davanti a me.  
>Lo è sempre. Sempre. E diverge in due immagini scisse come da una colonna di calore, contrapposte ai due estremi del mio spettro visivo. Eppure sovrapposte. Le vedo distinte e lontanissime, le vedo far parte della stessa donna. Ciascuna intera. E nonostante siano così diverse non riesco, per quanto mi sforzi, a separarle l'una dall'altra.<br>Una è nuda. La vergogna mi impedisce di guardarla. Solo alzare gli occhi su di lei mi fa sentire sporco in tutto il corpo. Per quanto insista a fissarmi e mi rivolga il volto, non lo distinguo. Vedo soltanto che ride… con malizia, con lascivia, con scherno. Ride di me.  
>L'altra ha un abito semplice, liso agli orli. Un abito che è stato usato molte volte. Tiene le mani giunte sul petto, i capelli lunghi e fluenti. Non riesco a guardare neanche il suo volto. So che è bello. So che sorride. Vorrei tanto alzare gli occhi ma mi batte troppo forte il cuore in gola. Non ci riesco.<br>Qual è quella vera?

–Come vi chiamate?  
>–苦味 (gusto del dolore) dice quella di sinistra.<br>–颶美 (bellezza dell'uragano) mormora quella di destra.(1)  
>Le loro voci si sovrappongono. Sono la stessa voce. Eppure allo stesso tempo non potrebbero essere più diverse.<br>…Ce n'era forse una terza? Un terzo nome?…

Entrambe si stanno voltando. Ci sono ombre alle loro spalle. E io mi sento bagnato da un sudore freddo. So che c'è _lui_ là da qualche parte.  
>Per una è l'uomo di cui non sa neanche il nome. Non gliel'ha chiesto, non le interessava. Uno dei tanti con cui si è divertita. Si sarebbe dimenticata completamente di lui il giorno dopo, come lui si è sicuramente dimenticato di lei. Se non fosse successo quello <em>stupido incidente<em>.  
>E lo odio. Vorrei picchiarlo. Vorrei dirgli di non toccarla. Vorrei difenderla. Ma lei non <em>vuole<em> essere difesa. A lei _piace_ questo.  
>E lui ha le mie stesse mani. Ha i miei stessi occhi.<br>Entrambi sono parte di me.  
><em>Allora io… io… chi sono?<em>

L'altra guarda lontano. A chi ha amato perdutamente. A chi spera ritorni e non tornerà mai più. Sa perché? Le ha raccontato una bugia, lasciandola sola e nei guai? O lei ha deciso di vivere quell'amore anche sapendo che non poteva durare?  
>E accettandone le <em>conseguenze<em>?  
>E vorrei prenderlo per il bavero. Vorrei chiedergli perché l'ha abbandonata. Se gli importava davvero di lei. O se è stato costretto… se è morto…<br>Vorrei che tornasse da lei… vorrei che mi abbracciasse…  
>Anche lui ha le mie mani e i miei occhi…<br>Cosa li ha separati? La necessità? Un terribile inganno?  
>Cosa li ha divisi da me?<br>_Io… io da dove vengo?_

_–Non avevo intenzione di tenerlo,_ dice una. _Non sono riuscita a liberarmene. Che fastidio. Se solo trovassi qualcuno che se lo prenda._  
>Mi hai tenuto in braccio?… Mi hai guardato con disprezzo?… Guardami! Sono soltanto un errore? Io non posso liberarmi di te! Mi accompagnerai dovunque io vada… dentro il mio sangue…<p>

_–Non posso tenerlo,_ piange l'altra. _Io… farei di tutto per poterlo allevare. Mi si spezza il cuore… Se solo sapessi che qualcuno potrà crescerlo felice…_  
>Mi hai dato la tua benedizione? Mi hai voluto un po' di bene? O ti ha creato soltanto la mia paura e il mio desiderio? Perché dentro di me non posso negare che la verità è un'altra?<br>Non potrò mai rinunciare neanche a te… resterai in me per sempre…

Rispondetemi! Dovrò vivere per tutta la vita così lacerato? Cosa porto dentro di me? Dentro il mio corpo? Dentro il mio cuore?  
>Sono stato amato? Sono stato un incomodo?<br>Che senso ha il mio volto? I miei occhi? I miei capelli? Che senso ha che io sia al mondo?  
>Sono un figlio dell'amore o un… un figlio… di…<p>

_Lo prendo io._  
>L'altra voce.<br>Quella che illumina le ombre dietro i due lati dello specchio.  
>Il passo calmo e deciso che si avvicina a braccia tese.<br>Quanto è simile la sua voce a quella delle due immagini… eppure no… è soltanto sua… quanta tranquillità mi fa sentire dentro… ma perché mi vuole? Chi sono perché debba volermi?  
>Le due gemelle si voltano all'unisono verso di lei. Forse entrambe un po' sorprese. Forse soggiogate dalla sua fermezza. Con la stessa mossa le consegnano quel che hanno in braccio.<br>Una sola creatura.  
>Che lei stringe perdutamente.<br>Io…  
>Che sento all'improvviso tutto il calore di quell'abbraccio.<br>_Tu sei solo tu._  
>Io le conosco, queste braccia.<br>Non è la prima volta che mi ci sono rifugiato…  
>Non è la prima volta che mi hanno protetto…<br>Io che darei tutto per riuscire a proteggerle.  
>A non far piangere quel viso.<br>_Chiunque tu sia non importa. Io so cosa sei. Io so che tu sei meraviglioso.  
>E ti vorrò sempre per questo.<em>

九三… (2)

Lo specchio si incrina.  
>Certo. Sento i suoni del mondo esterno. Sento salda su di me la stretta delle braccia che davanti a me reggono il bambino abbandonato.<br>Sento il mio viso nascosto contro di lei che cerca di difendermi. La sua voce che richiama gli altri alla ragione, che chiede di non combattere. Sto tornando alla realtà. Ricordo.  
>Questo sogno l'ho fatto tante volte. Che ne fossi consapevole o meno. È il buio che ho sempre sentito dentro di me… la rabbia e l'odio che sapevo di provare e che ho sempre cercato di controllare. La mia vergogna.<br>Non sono perfetto, nessuno lo è. Tutti soffrono… tutti sbagliano… tutti portano dentro di sé sentimenti negativi che a volte scappano fuori, si sentono macchiati da colpe loro o di altri. Non ho mai preteso di essere diverso. Era più che ovvio che questa debolezza venisse sfruttata da coloro che abbiamo di fronte…  
>Qualunque sia il loro motivo…<br>Forse ogni forma di vita dovrebbe essere solo spazzata via perché il mondo sia finalmente purificato. Forse siamo tutti talmente marci che non ci vorrebbe altro.  
>Ma forse NO.<br>Non spetta a noi né a nessun altro deciderlo. Ognuno è responsabile di se stesso… e nessuno merita di essere distrutto per il peso che porta sul cuore. Neanche noi. Forse tutto ciò che per noi è male e causa di vergogna… in realtà è parte di ciò che può renderci migliori. Più umani.  
>Ci volevi tu… la più pura di noi, che non ha nulla da rimproverarsi… per ricordarmelo.<br>Sapevo che non avrebbe potuto avere effetto su di _te_.  
>Grazie.<p>

Il caos dell'energia che vortica, le forme divine enormi che combattono davanti ai nostri occhi, le voci dei compagni… prendono gradualmente il posto della scena del sogno mentre cerco di schiarirmi la mente e di alzarmi in piedi. Devo continuare a combattere.  
>Ma proprio nell'ultimo istante prima che tutto sparisca, ho come l'impressione che i due volti della donna –quello creato dalla mia paura, quello creato dalla mia speranza– recedano insieme nel buio e che lo specchio si schiarisca… mostrandomi un terzo viso che riesco finalmente a vedere nettamente per la durata di un battito di ciglia.<br>Il cuore mi balza.  
>È solamente per un attimo.<br>Io l'ho già visto quel volto.(3)  
>E quel nome?<br>Fino ad oggi non l'avevo mai sentito…  
>O non ricordavo di averlo sentito…<p>

Poi la visione normale si ristabilisce. Il mondo riprende il sopravvento. Sono di nuovo cosciente, come tutti gli altri. La battaglia presente ci sta davanti, da terminare.  
>Avrei potuto fare qualcosa di male a qualcuno, se tu non mi avessi trattenuto.<br>Però… forse questo trauma, questo scavare violento nel mio animo è servito a qualcosa. Mi ha riportato alla mente quello che avevo dimenticato.  
>Un volto che non devo temere di guardare né di non guardare, perché è reale.<br>Somiglia a uno dei due più che all'altro…  
>Somiglia a me.<br>E quel nome… poteva essere davvero il suo?  
>È stato solo per un attimo.<br>Forse è stato abbastanza.  
>Qualcosa da cui partire.<br>Forse potrò fare delle ricerche. Forse c'è una parte di me che sa quello che ho sempre cercato. Forse riuscirò a ricostruire il mio passato…  
>E a ricordare lei. A ricordare chi era.<br>E io…  
><em>Io sono io.<em>  
>Giro lo sguardo su di te. Di nuovo concentrata sulla missione. Non posso ringraziarti adesso.<br>Non sono fiero di quello che ho fatto quando non avevo il controllo di me stesso. Ma se mi sentivo spinto a colpire chi più amavo… chi temevo non fosse come speravo… allora forse posso giustificarmi in parte per essermi comportato così…  
>E so quali braccia mi hanno accolto, ad occhi sbarrati e terrorizzato da me stesso… di nuovo il piccolo bimbo spaventato che ero stato… per volermi sempre, chiunque io fossi.<br>Tu che mi hai rimesso al mondo…  
>Tu per cui non mi vergognerò mai più di nulla…<br>Quando sarà tutto finito te lo dirò.  
>Che d'ora in poi, chiunque io sia… è cosa sono per <em>te<em> quel che avrà più importanza.

(1) Entrambi i nomi in giapponese si pronunciano _«Kumi»_.  
>(2) <em>«Kumi»<em> = _«93»_…  
>(3) Nel volume 7, no?<p> 


End file.
